The present invention relates generally to a replacement cover for the access opening typically found near the base of utility poles. Utility poles are generally cylindrical in shape with hollow interiors to allow for storage of electrical wiring. The wiring powers the light fixture located at the top of the pole.
Utility poles typically include an access opening at a base for servicing the electrical wiring. Generally, the access openings are taller than wide, having elliptical, oval or rectangular perimeters. Sometimes the access openings are configured to support a removable cover for the opening. The cover is typically secured to the pole by threaded fasteners.
These access opening covers have become vulnerable to vandalism: the typically aluminum covers can be stolen for their scrap value; and the covers can also be removed in order to steal the electricity passing through the wires or in order to cut the wires.
Utility service personnel must replace the removed covers. It may take a long time to locate a replacement cover, since the access openings come in various sizes, depending on the manufacturer and vintage of the pole. Meanwhile, people in the immediate environment of the pole are subjected to possible injury via contact with the exposed wires in the coverless access opening.
Even without the threat of vandalism, the conventional metallic access opening design has other disadvantages. For instance, the screws securing the cover to the pole become rusted and difficult to remove when the light pole must be serviced. Furthermore, service personnel risk shorting out the wires with the metal hardware used in installing replacement covers.
A still further disadvantage of conventional universal replacement utility pole covers is that they are unable to fit the variety of utility pole access openings. Some of these openings are bordered by deep, cowl-like edges, while others merely have a thickened bead around the opening. Replacement covers which fit the beaded-type openings do not always properly fit on the cowl-like edged openings, and vice versa.
One attempt at providing a universal access opening cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,258. In that patent, the replacement assembly includes a cover shell fitting over the opening, a flat steel retaining bar which fits inside the pole, and a threaded fastener which passes through an opening in the shell and is threadably received in the bar. A major disadvantage of this type of replacement kit is that, because of the bar length and poor positioning characteristics, the threaded fastener must be relatively long and includes a relatively long threaded portion. This structure means that the installer, in many applications, will have to laboriously thread a major portion of the fastener into the bar. In commercial embodiments of this device, assembly of the bar requires two additional threaded bolts which have to be laboriously positioned, retained and tightened simultaneously. This is cumbersome (requiring tools and both hands) and is often difficult due to the proximity of the repair site to high speed traffic or inclement weather conditions (rain, ice, etc.).
Another related disadvantage is that the typically metallic bar and metallic fastener risk the chance of creating shorts in the wiring, particularly when the installer first inserts the bar through the access opening and into the interior of the pole, manipulating and positioning the bar amongst old, potentially exposed wiring. Often the wires become bunched or tangled near the access opening, and must be pushed down to receive the bar. Also, as the fastener is tightened, the tip portion may contact the wires, creating another source of short circuit or shock to the installer. Additionally, when the bar is tightened forward into position, it could pinch otherwise insulated wiring and actually create an exposed wire or a short circuit condition.
Still another disadvantage of the replacement cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,258 is that when the cover or shell is secured to the pole, a waterproof seal is not achieved, and moisture collects inside the pole. Over time, this moisture accelerates the corrosion of the pole, its internal components and more importantly, the mounting bolts.
Another attempt to create an alternative replacement cover was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,005. In that patent an assembly included: a cover having edges configured for engaging the pole, being provided in a sufficient size to cover the opening, and a claw tool having a central portion and a pair of opposing ends, the central portion having a fastener chamber for lockingly engaging a threaded fastener, the fastener chamber constructed and arranged so that the fastener may be pushed axially into the chamber and held there to secure the cover to the pole to cover the opening, and so that the fastener may be removed by unthreading.
In the preferred embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,005, the claw tool is provided with a claw formation at each of two opposing ends to engage side edges of the access opening in a secure manner. Each claw formation has a pair of legs, one leg disposed externally of the pole and the other internally within the pole. The rear leg preferably takes the form of a plurality of spaced, angled, flexible flaps.
Experience with the assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,005, however, revealed that in certain situations, the claw tool can be dislodged. In particular, impacts to the upper, lower or side edges of the replacement cover, delivered purposefully or inadvertently, may upset the stability of the claw tool and result in its displacement and/or that of the replacement cover. Thus, there is a need for a replacement cover assembly for a utility pole access opening which is better able to resist side impacts.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover with heightened stability to withstand blows to the side of the pole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which is made of non-conductive materials to avoid creating shocks or short circuits.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which can be implemented with minimal disturbance to existing old wiring and without exerting a shearing action from the passing by and torquing of a sharp metal rod.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which fits into a wide variety of utility pole access openings.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which is easily installed without the need for tools.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present access assembly cover for a utility pole. Included in the features of the present invention is a quick connect two-part gripping apparatus including a receiver and an insert. In the preferred embodiment, the receiver has ratchet-type attachments, fits in the access opening and is configured to receive the insert. The insert also has ratchet-type attachments and interlockingly engages the receiver. Thus, the installer merely fits the engaged insert and receiver into the access opening, then squeezes the insert and the receiver together so that the ratchet-type attachments on the receiver and the insert engage each other and the access opening becomes sandwiched therebetween. Then, the installer pushes a fastener through an opening in a cover portion, through an opening in the insert and ultimately into an opening in the receiver. Next, the installer presses the fastener in by hand until the cover seats tightly against the pole. Additional gripping force can be obtained by tightening the fastener with a tool. The fastener may be removed, if necessary, in a conventional manner by unthreading.
In addition, to prevent short circuits and shocks to the installer, the gripping apparatus, and even the fastener, are made of non-conductive plastic material. To increase the applicability of the present invention to a wider range of utility pole sizes, the receiver may be fitted with extending end portions, the end portions constructed and arranged to engage access openings of various sizes. Another feature is that the cover is provided with an air vent for preventing corrosion of the utility pole and/or its internal components. Tamper resistant fasteners having specialized heads may be used to discourage unauthorized removal of the present covers.
More specifically, the present invention provides an access cover assembly for use in removably covering an access opening of a utility pole, the access opening defined in part by opposing side edges. The cover assembly includes a cover having peripheral edges configured to engage the pole, a fastener and a gripping apparatus. Two interlocking portions make up the gripping apparatus, a first portion is configured to engage a second portion with at least one of the side edges of the pole sandwiched therebetween. At least one of the first interlocking portion and the second interlocking portion have locking formations for creating the interlocking relationship. Each of the cover and both portions of the gripping apparatus have a throughbore for accommodating the fastener, so that upon assembly of the gripping apparatus in the access opening, as the fastener is tightened, the cover is pulled toward the apparatus and simultaneously tightened against the pole and the first and second interlocking portions are drawn more tightly together. By tightening the fastener, the cover is pulled toward the second interlocking portion to enhance the gripping force applied to the pole.
In the preferred embodiment, the insert has a center beam from which one or more arms may be attached. The receiver has sockets corresponding to the arms on the insert. Angled teeth are attached to the arms of the insert, which further correspond to angled barb formations in the sockets of the receiver. When assembled, the receiver is disposed internally within the pole and the insert is disposed externally to the pole. The receiver and insert are interlocked by the engagement of their angled locking formations, the pole being sandwiched therebetween.
In an alternate embodiment, the cover itself has arms attached to a rear face. The arms are preferably proportioned to the length of the sides of the access opening. Attached to the arms are locking formations disposed to face the sides of the access opening. When assembled, the arms and their locking formations tightly and frictionally engage the sides of the access opening and adjacent inner surfaces of the pole, and the cover engages the outer surface of the pole. In this way, the cover is stabilized in the access opening.